Go home, Wade!
by Chocolaverge
Summary: Peter just wants some sleep but no, Wade just had to serenade to him at 1 am. Superfamily. No plot. Backstreet Boys.


"Are you fucking-" Peter growled, throwing his pillow off his face and goddamit he's so pissed off and what fucking time was it? He turned his head, trying to read the digital numbers off his digital clock.

**1:32 am **

"Oh shit, thirty second ad!" He heard Wade hiss from his below his room window. Goddamit could this not have waited for some other time? Peter had school tomorrow, and he didn't need to fall asleep during a fucking test.

"Go away!" Peter groans into his hands, running his fingers through his hair and then down to his eyes. He heard Wade plugging his iPhone into a speaker set. Peter threw his legs to the side and stood, stretching his arms out before walking over to the window.

"Petey!" Wade greets with a stupid grin, waving up to Peter. Peter's lower lip pouts out, and his eyebrow arches downward. Peter would have turned on the light, but Pops and Dad might check up on him if he does.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you know what time it is?"

Wade grins up at him, "A reminder would be nice."

"You little-" Peter mumbles under his breath, "It's one in the morning, Wade. Go home."

"What? And drop everything that I worked hard to set up?"

"Wade, you have a portable stereo system in your hands." Peter points out, "I'm surprised you didn't bring mariachis into this whole ordeal,"

"Thanks for the idea, Pete. Maybe next time. But we should get to the main attraction," Wade grins, pulling back his hoodie, green beanie cap covering his bald head.

Peter sighed. He was tired. He just wanted some sleep. He licked the front row of his teeth but then leaned over his window pane.

"This better be good, Wilson."

Wade laughs, "Baby boy, anything for you. Get ready for-" Wade taps his phone screen, and a familiar guitar tune played from the speakers. "This."

"Oh no," Peter deadpans. Wade opens his mouth, "It's time...to rock."

"Backstreet Boys?" Peter groans into his hands.

"You are...my fire... the one...desire...believe...when I say... 'I want it that way'"

Peter was too busy burying his hands into his face to actually listen to Wade. Peter did not just wake up at 1am to listen to Wade sing to The Backstreet Boys off key. He was partly amused when he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Wade trying to play around with the song and fitting it to his voice range. He smiled slightly, trying to quiet down his oncoming laughter. Wade was dancing along to the music, holding onto a stick he picked up when he gently put down the speaker set, pretending it was a microphone.

"Tell me why, ain't nothing but a heartache, Tell me why, ain't nothing but a mistake, Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say, I want it that way..."

Peter forgot about his tiredness, watching Wade goof off with his stupid dancing and off key voice. It was kinda sweet in a way for Wade to do this. Peter would've preferred the mariachi band that actually knew how to sing, but then again who'd wanna miss something as romantically funny as this? Peter was still watching Wade, not noticing the door to his room creak open, and Steve (other wise known as Pop) yawn.

"Peter what's going-" He shut his eyes tightly, craning his neck to the side when Wade's singing reached his ears.

"I was right," Steve sighed. Peter turned his head around, and looked back down.

"Uh, Pop..." Peter pressed his lips together, trying to piece together a sentence to explain what Wade was trying to do.

"I'm not sure either." Peter shrugged, looking quite uncomfortable under his Pop's gaze. Both flinched when Wade started to yell out the lyrics, straining his voice even harder.

"Peter?" Both Peter and Steve turned to find Tony wrapping a robe around him, "What the hell is going on? Are you hearing that poor animal dying out there?"

Peter snorted, turning back to Wade. Steve looked at Tony, and Tony was trying his hardest to not laugh when he recognized the voice. "Oh god, is that Wilson?"

"Yes." Steve sighed, "Peter has school tomorrow, say something, won't you?"

Tony scoffed, "No way. Free show," He grinned, looking out the window with Peter.

"Now I can see that we're falling apart from the way it used to be, yeah, no mater the distance, I want you to know that deep down inside of MEEEEE"

Steve covered his ears while Tony stepped back, laughing into his hand. "Oh my god, Backstreet boys." Tony let out a breath. Wade was whispering out the "You are...You are..." line of the song, and Peter was trying to catch his breath from Wade's singing. Peter sometimes really loves this idiot.

"Don't wanna hear you—Don't—wait." Wade lost his place in the song and tried figuring out when to start singing when the chorus started up again. He was quick to catch up, "Don'twannahearyou- ain't nothing but a heartache!"

"Ain't nothing but a mistake, I never wanna hear you say..."

"This is gold," Tony laughs, looking down to Wilson, and Peter couldn't agree more. Steve rolled his eyes, "At least he's trying to sing in his range this time." He put a hand to his forehead when Wade yelled out the lyrics again, quickly going back to his range. Peter and Tony flinched when Wade started straining his voice again, going off key completely again.

"I. WANT. IT. !" Wade practically screams out. He whispers out lyrics again, making it hard for the family trio to understand what he was saying. Wade poses, left arm up, singing into the stick and belting out the last bit of the song.

"'CAUSE I WANT IT THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Wade pauses for a breath, and yells even louder than last time, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" His voice wavers, cracking a bit, "AAAY"

Tony howls with laughter, nearly falling to the floor, and Peter was holding onto his stomach, silent laughter escaping, and Steve was really trying hard to not laugh, although his amused smile would say otherwise.

"I LOVE YOU PETEY, I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW ALSO GOODNIGHT SUPER DADDIES."

Wade grabs his stuff and runs into the night, his silhouette barely outlined him in the dark morning.

Steve let's out a sigh, a chuckle making its way past his lips.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow after school." Steve confirms what Peter was thinking. Tony pats Peter on the shoulder, "He's a hoot, I'll tell you that." Tony walks out the door, Steve following behind. Peter climbs into bed, a stupid little smile gracing his lips.

Best morning ever.


End file.
